


Is It Hot or Is It Just You?

by aokagacoffeelife



Category: Aokaga - Fandom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Flirting, M/M, mention of momoi and kuroko, prompt i found on tumblr, this is kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagacoffeelife/pseuds/aokagacoffeelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU where Kagami works at a snow cone place every one loves and attracts a lot of customers. Aomine goes there to see what all the hype is about. Thus finding the hot snow cone worker.<br/>(I kinda changed it up a little tho)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Hot or Is It Just You?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Horrible pick up lines.  
> Stuff in [this] are thoughts.
> 
> This is a stupid drabble I wrote when I found this thing on tumblr in the aokaga tag by aokaga-is-life. Go check them out because they're awesome.

**.**

 

     It was hot as balls. In fact his balls were literally hot along with every other part of his body. For some reason Kagami had decided to take a summer job selling snow cones, extra spending money was great and all but he wasn't sure it was equal to the amount of grueling hot summer weather he was forced to endure. The wooden building, it could only be called a shack, was set up on the beach in probably the most 'directly under the fucking sun' spot his boss could find and the only cooling device to speak of was a small battery operated fan. It had two settings 'broken' or 'semi working sometimes if the moon and stars were aligned' and you could never tell which it was going to be set to at any given time.

 

Kagami sighed [ _speaking of things to endure]_ , he spent half his day making snow cones for herds of girls in the smallest bikinis that they could probably find. Giggling, doing that hair twirling thing, all while leaning on the counter to make sure their cleavage was showing, and just general flirty things. Which he supposed would have been awesome if he were straight but given he was not it was more of an annoyance. However as a professional he was as polite as he was able. [ _Professional snow cone maker, is this why dad is paying for me to acquire a business degree? Though, if the bastard bothered to check in he'd probably be ecstatic and give me advice on how to take over the business and create a successful chain of snow cone establishments. Can I maybe qualify this as intern hours?]_ He was brought out of his thoughts when another group of girls came flooding his station, there were many familiar faces. [ _What_ _would_ _a group of girls be called? Gaggle? Mob? Mob seems appropriate but gaggle sounded better.]_

He was on autopilot with his snow cone making at this point and once the gaggle of girls had cleared he leaned heavily against the splintery piece of wood that acted as a counter, sighing. He was wearing the thinnest tank he could find in his closet but it did little to help keep him cool. Not to mention it was practically soaked with sweat from the hours of slowly baking inside of a wooden oven.

 _[Professionalism be damned I am in a fucking hut selling cups of flavoured ice]._ He peeled the shirt off and tossed it to the side, not that it helped very much but at least he didn't feel as gross. He opened the sealed door of the ice machine where the shaved ice was made, standing in front of it was the only reprieve he got from the heat but he couldn't really keep it open very long, in this stifling heat he'd be selling ice water instead. He pilfered a snow cone for himself, scooping shaved iceHento a small cup and covering it with a blue syrup that was supposed to taste of blueberry bubblegum. Kagami thought it tasted like cavities. He contemplated his future as a Snow Cone connoisseur as he munched his overly sweet ice.

 

     Aomine had been dragged to the beach by his two meddling best friends, Satsuki and Tetsu. Make that ex-best friends [ _get out of the house my ass, I am perfectly fine with spending my summer vacation sleeping. In fact it would be preferred, it's fucking hot and my room is nice and cooled and...]_ He was on his way to find a vending machine that sold sports drinks when he spotted a place selling snow cones, to be more specific he spotted a very attractive red head that just happened to be selling snow cones. He was all muscle and sun-kissed skin with vibrant red hair. While Aomine was deciding if buying a drink to stave off dehydration was more important than flirting with the hot snow cone guy he watched the guy strip off his shirt giving a spectacular view of toned abs and amazing pecs and promptly decided that dehydration couldn't be as bad as everyone says. Aomine sauntered over and leaned against the counter, putting on his best leering smirk, “I'm going to have to ask you to stop.”

     Kagami stood up straight and stared at the new customer, he was lean muscle covered in chocolate skin and very not bad to look at. In fact he was so not bad to look at that he caught himself staring. The blue hair was kind of weird but complemented his dark blue eyes and dark skin perfectly. He tore his eyes away from the body and looked up with a raised eyebrow when what the other had said reached his brain, “Uhm stop?”

Aomine smirked, “Well, I'm assuming you're the reason it's so hot out.”

Kagami blinked twice. [ _Did he really just say that?]_ “Pretty sure it's the sun. What flavour do you want?”

The guy hummed seemingly not hearing him, “What's your name?”

Kagami paused, “...Kagami Taiga”

“Ok, that's the flavour I want”

Kagami snorted, “have any of these actually worked in the past?”

The blue haired boy shrugged, “Eh, it's a 50% success rate.”

Kagami leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, “OK, well add this to your fail statistics”

Aomine gave a half grin, “Hey, I'm a customer you're supposed to be nice to me”

The red head sighed “Technically you aren't a customer because you haven't purchased anything. Currently you are a loiterer.” [ _Ok, so he's being kind of cute. A little.]_

Aomine dug around in the pockets of his shorts and brought out some coins. “Ok. One snow cone, please”

Kagami rolled his eyes "We're all out of Kagami so you'll have to choose something else" Aoimine hummed "Are you sure you don't have any in the back?" Kagami blushed, not so much because of the horrible pick up lines but because of secondhand embarrassment "Positive." Aoimine sighed dramatically "Ok, surprise me"

Kagami turned in his ridiculously limited work space and went about the short process of making a snow cone. [Putting my college education to work]

Aomime propped onto the counter chin in hand and openly and shamelessly stared at the red head's phenomenal ass. "Is there an intern position open because I think I could really benefit from watching you work"

"Oh my god, you're so embarrassing", but he was grinning as he said it. "Here.” Kagamj set a cup of ice covered with some random syrup he grabbed that was a horrid looking colour Kagami couldn't name in front of his dark skinned customer before taking the offered money. He did not miss the brief yet somehow lingering contact of their skin.

     Aomine was about to deliver another winning pickup line when a mob of girls crowded the counter and he was gradually pushed aside and Kagami turned his attention to them like it was his job or something. He clucked his tongue at the other suddenly being too busy to talk and glared in the general direction at the group of people causing it. With a heavy sigh he went back in search of his vending machine oasis, tossing the snow cone he didn't actually want in a trash can on the way.

After the group dissipated Kagami noticed in disappointment that the boy had left, it was then he realized he didn't even get the others name and he mentally slapped himself. [ _Well, it isn't like just a name would do much good anyway. I could have asked for his number though. He was painfully hot. Even if he did have horrible pick up lines.]_ Kagami sighed and reached over to tap the fan a few times willing it to do it's job of cooling.

 

     Aomine mentally rejoiced, he had finally found a vending machine that sold sports drinks. He swore he was about to pass out from the heat, but flirting with Kagami was worth almost dying of heat stroke. He realized suddenly that he hadn't given the other his name. [ _Well, I'll have to f ix that. It's rude not to introduce one's self.]_ He made his way back across the beach and reached the snow cone stand in time for yet another few girls to leave with their snow cones. Kagami hadn't noticed him yet, he sighed and wiped his face with his shirt he had relieved himself of earlier.

Kagami was startled when a red sports drink was set in front of him, he looked up to find his tanned stranger had returned. “I didn't know what flavour you liked and man can't live on ice alone... so I just got the one that reminded me of you” The red head snorted and Aomine laughed softly and maybe a little awkwardly this time, apparently accidentally embarrassing himself was completely different than what he had been doing before. “Uh, that wasn't actually supposed to be a pick up line or anything. Unless it worked, did it work? I'm Aomine by the way. Aomine Daiki.”

Kagami smiled at the late introduction, “Hi, Aomine. It might have worked a little. Thanks for the drink... ”

Aomine smirked, “A little? I'll take it. Uh, you're welcome”

Kagami hummed and reached over to pluck Aomine's drink from his hands with a smirk, “but I want the blue one.” Kagami almost laughed when he saw the other blush as he opened the drink and took a long satisfying drink.

_[Ok, so maybe this job wasn't completely horrible.]_


End file.
